Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Hogar Uno
|afiliacion=*Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República }} El Crucero Estelar MC80 clase ''Hogar Uno, también conocido como el '''Crucero de Mando MC80', era uno de los varios diseños de los Cruceros Estelares MC80 de los mon calamari. Originalmente usadas como naves civiles antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, fueron modificados por la Alianza Rebelde, y sirvieron como naves de mando y naves de guerra en la Flota de la Alianza. Aunque la subclase MC80 más común era el [[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad]], la clase Hogar Uno era quizás el más famoso de todos los diseños de naves capitales Rebeldes, ya que el Hogar Uno y el Independencia sirvieron como naves insignias del Almirante Ackbar en muchas batallas famosas.Star Wars: X-Wing Características Dimensiones No había dos naves mon calamari idénticas, cada una era únicamente diseñada y construida,Mon Calamari Star Cruiser in the Databank pero fueron gradualmente estandarizadas cuando empezaron a prestar servicio militar. La mayoría de las naves tenía 1.2 km de longitud, pero las naves individuales tenían 1.4 km o más. [[Archivo:Homeoneprofiles.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Perfiles laterales (imagen superior) y superior (imagen inferior) de un crucero estelar MC80 clase Hogar Uno con el arco a la derecha.]] Incluso el Hogar Uno y sus hermanas tenían un tipo de diseño uniforme: cascos cilíndricos, con un arco cónico, bahías de hangares en medio de la nave, y una popa bulbosa que contaban con diez enorme motores subluz: cuatro motores M8.0 y seis motores de maniobra M4.5. El Hogar Uno fue originalmente diseñado para la exploración en el espacio profundo, y fue construido con masivas ventanas panorámicas, las cuales tuvieron que ser removidas cuando se reconstruyo como una nave de guerra. Esto pudo haber ocurrido también con sus hermanas. El Hogar Uno fue descrito como el Crucero Estelar más grande de la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde cuando esta se reunió para la Batalla de Endor, y puede indicar una ligera variación en tamaño y tonelaje entre sus naves hermanas. En conjunto, las naves de este tipo eran posiblemente las naves capitales más prominentes en la Rebelión, sirviendo como naves de mando, así como acorazados, como la mayoría de las naves de guerra, todos los MC80 fueron clasificados como cruceros en un sistema estándar y las naves capitales en otro. Tripulación La tripulación estándar de la clase Hogar Uno era de 5.402 individuos, 78 artilleros y un contingente de pasajeros de 1.200 soldados. La tripulación mínima era de 1.230 tripulantes, esto era igual tanto en el Hogar Uno como en el Independencia.The Farlander Papers Complemento de hangar [[Archivo:Hangar_Bay-AoR.jpg|thumb|250px|Un hangar a bordo del Hogar uno.]] El número de cazas estelares que se llevaban podía varías: mientras que se decía que el Hogar Uno llevaba diez escuadrones,A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, pagina 83; ''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition, pagina 210 el Independencia se limitaba a sólo dos escuadrones de Alas-X. Se desconoce si las instalaciones del hangar eran las mismas que en otras naves, aunque tres de las naves conocidas tenían un gran hangar en el lado estribor del casco. Las diferencias internas del diseño también pueden haber afectado en la capacidad de carga, que era de 20.000 toneladas métricas. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos La clase Hogar Uno tenía más armadura y armamento que la clase Libertad, y era subsecuentemente más cara. El armamento estándar para la subclase incluía 36 turbolásers, 36 cañones de iones pesados y seis proyectores de rayo tractor. La clase Hogar Uno carecía de los sistemas de defensa puntual del Ejecutor, ya que los sistemas de rastreo de sus turbolásers eran suficientes para apuntar y destruir a las naves más pequeñas y a los cazas estelares. Sus turbolásers también eran capaces de realizar un bombardeo planetario, aunque rara vez se utilizaban para este propósito. Se sabe que la clase Hogar Uno llevaba una armadura de casco pesado y poderosos escudos, comparables con los de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]], pero se decía que llevaba la armadura más pesada que cualquier naves presente en la Batalla de Endor, lo que significaba que las otras naves de la subclase estaban relativamente menos protegidas.''Star Wars'' Customizable Card Game, specifically the cards for [http://www.decipher.com/starwars/cardlists/deathstar2/light/images/homeone.gif The Home One], [http://www.decipher.com/starwars/cardlists/deathstar2/light/images/independence.gif The Independence] and [http://decipher.com/starwars/cardlists/deathstar2/light/images/defiance.gif The Defiance] in the Death Star II Limited pack. Puente de mando left|thumb|200px|Un Crucero de Mando MC80. La clase Hogar Uno parecía tener vainas de mando dispersas a través de toda la nave, sobresaliendo de ambas áreas dorsales y ventrales del casco. Una de ellas servía como el centro de mando de la nave. Puente principal El comandante podía sentarse en una silla unida a un brazo robótico giratorio que lo llevaba, junto con la tripulación, a una ventana panorámica. El puente contenía una mesa de holoproyector CS-Mark 12 situada en medio de una sección de la sala de información, donde los miembros de la tripulación monitoreaban los eventos durante la batalla.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology El Hogar Uno, como casi todos los primeros cruceros mon cala, conservaba sus sistemas de control de puentes originales, específicos para su especie, lo que significaba que, si bien la mayor parte de la tripulación podía componerse de otras razas, el puente tenía que ser operado totalmente por mon calamaris. Sin embargo, existen algunas pruebas de que una nave de esta clase fue modificada para que pudiera ser comandada por humanos.Esto se basa en la aparición en el material con licencia de fotos de cut scenes de El Retorno del Jedi, que muestra al general Madine al mando de un crucero clase Hogar Uno durante la batalla. Historia Servicio Rebelde Al menos siete naves de la clase Hogar Uno eran conocidas por la Alianza, tres de ellas identificadas por su nombre: el Hogar Uno, el Independencia y el Desafío. Todas comenzaron el servicio militar en el primer período de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, algún tiempo antes de la Batalla de Yavin. [[Archivo:Defiance2.jpg|thumb|200px|right|El Desafío y al menos otros cuatro MC80 clase Hogar Uno con sus naves de apoyo.]] Como se mencionó anteriormente, el Hogar Uno fue originalmente diseñado como una nave de exploración del espacio profundo, y fue una de las primeras naves seleccionas por Ackbar para ser su nave insignia personal. Es probable que sus naves hermanas tuvieran un papel similar antes de la guerra, y parecen haber sido reconstruidas para la guerra en la misma época, y compartieron una prominencia similar cuando entraron en servicio. Mientras que todas las naves mon cala proveyeron a la Alianza Rebelde con un valioso poder de fuego, parece que la clase Hogar Uno sirvió específicamente como nave de mando de alto nivel, con al menos dos de las tres naves conocidas sirviendo como cuartel general móvil del Alto Mando de la Alianza. El Independencia tuvo este papel antes de la Batalla de Yavin, y el Hogar Uno lo tuvo en la Batalla de Hoth. La tercera nave conocida, el Desafío, estuvo menos vinculada con el Alto Mando y parece haber servido principalmente como nave insignia del almirante Nammo, pero hubo ocasiones en que pudo haber sido utilizada como la nave de mando de una flota Rebelde: por ejemplo en el sector Anoat inmediatamente después de la Batalla de Hoth. Durante la climática Batalla de Endor, la mayor parte de los recursos navales de la Alianza fueron reunidos en una sola flota, y los Hogar Uno también agregaron su poder de fuego, siendo las naves capitales Rebeldes más grandes usadas. El Independencia sirvió como nave de comunicaciones, mientras que el Desafío fue colocado en la retaguardia, y Ackbar usó el Hogar Uno como la nave de mando de toda la flota. Parece que el general Crix Madine también comando una división de la flota en una nave de esta misma clase, posiblemente el Independencia. Sin embargo, al menos un crucero de esta clase fue destruido durante la batalla, siendo la segunda víctima del superláser de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. En la secuela de Endor, el Desafío fue utilizado para perseguir a los elementos Imperiales restantes.Jedi Knights Trading Card Game Servicio en la Nueva República [[Archivo:Mchomeonerear.jpg|thumb|230px|left|Una vista de la popa de un Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Hogar Uno, mostrando sus diez motores.]] En los primeros años de la Nueva República, esta clase se mantuvo en servicio, en la primera línea, como naves de mando, con Ackbar utilizando el Independencia como su nave insignia en la Batalla de Brentaal IV,Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service y el Hogar Uno en la Liberación de Coruscant, la Batalla de Bilbringi,La Última Orden y la Batalla de Ciutric.X-wing: Isard's Revenge Alrededor del 10 DBY, las naves veteranas fueron reemplazadas como plataformas de mando de la flota por las naves de guerra más modernas, en particular por el Crucero Estelar MC90. Ackbar primero cambió su bandera a un nuevo MC90, el Desafío,Dark Empire Sourcebook y posteriormente al Viajero Galáctico.Campeones de la Fuerza Sin embargo, en el 18 DBY, en la Segunda Batalla de Champala y la Batalla de Anx Minor, Ackbar mando desde el Superdestructor Estelar Guardián.The New Essential Guide to CharactersThe New Essential Chronology Sin embargo, esto no termino con la carrera de las naves más viejas. El Hogar Uno sirvió como nave de mando de un escuadrón en el 11 DBY,I, Jedi, page 10 y permaneció en servicio como la nave insignia personal del Comandante Supremo hasta el 23 DBY, mientras que el Independencia estuvo todavía en servicio activo en los primeros años de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, comandando una fuerza de patrulla cerca de Dac. Entre bastidores Existe una variedad de incoherencias de continuidad en relación al Hogar Uno y sus naves hermanas. Apariciones *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 3'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * * * }} Enlaces externos *Star Wars Technical Commentaries - Warships of the Mon Calamari *General Madine's cut RotJ scenes *[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=222689&start=2024 Leland Chee commenting on the Home One size debate] Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Cruceros estelares MC80 clase Hogar Uno Categoría:Variantes de cruceros Mon Calamari Categoría:Productos de Astilleros Mon Calamari Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde